Alpha and Omega: Zombie Apocolypse
by LiLRo
Summary: When a member from the Bloods gets infected with a B.O.T.D. dart from a hunter everything turns for the worst.
1. Characters

**This is my first chapter** **story and as always you can add me on PS3 or XBOX my gamertag is lxlarmyOFonelxl**

**Lil Ro** The new leader of the Bloods after his father died also Angels mate

**Blade** the member of the Bloods that found bladed weapons and tied them to his legs and arms to have an advantage also Lil Ros brother and Sparkles mate

**Drizzy **the strongest member of the Bloods

**Slim **the fastest member of the Bloods

**Angel **the highest jumper of the Bloods (its like she can fly) also Lil Ros mate

**Shock **the best dodger of the Bloods also Ghosts mate

**Ghost **the slyest member of the Bloods also Shocks mate

**Sparkle** the medic of the Bloods also Blades mate

**Voodoo **the spiritual member of the Bloods

**Knight** the best defensive member of the Bloods

**Carnage **the only member that can go berserk of the Bloods also Savages brother

**Savage **the only member to be able to find anything anywhere of the Bloods also Carnages sister

**Crazy **a member that is a pup and does crazy stuff

**Fresh ** a member that is able to hide and nobody could find him

**Fairy **Ro and Blade's sister found along a long journey

**Daisy **Ro, Blade, and Fairy's mother that has been alone for a long time except Fairy still lives with her.


	2. Chapter 1

_Alpha and Omega:Zombie Apocolypse_

It was a beautiful morning in Canada and Angel woke up to see the sunrise and she wanted to wake Lil Ro up to watch it with her but she noticed when she woke up she didn't see him anywhere in the den so she just walked outside and watched the sunrise. Ro was playing a prank on her and decided to hide and when she walked out he crawled up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder and rolled over to her right and she turned aounr and saw nothing so she just shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to watch the sun. Ro smiled and wanted to laugh but covered his mouth and he tapped her on the shoulder again. Angel's face started to look scared and slowly turned completly around and scanned the area and saw nothing so she grew a worried look on her face and started to turn around and when she did she was face to face with Ro and she screamed so loud because when she turned around Ro said,"BOO!" Ro was rolling around on the ground laughing and Angel said,"Ro that's not nice you could've gave me a heartattack." Ro said,"I was just playing with you sweety." Angel said,"Well it wasn't funny now you have to make it up to me." she said with a sexy face. Ro's eyes grew and he said,"oh i do now?" he said raising his right eyebrow repeatedly. Angel giggled and said,"Yes, yes you do, now get back in that den you bad boy." Ro said,"Oh yes mam." They went back into the den and _played._

Meanwhile at a hunter camp the hunters we're getting ready to go out and catch some animals. One of the hunters had a new dart he wanted to try and it was called 'B.O.T.D' the hunter put the dart in his gun and one of the other hunters said,"What are you doing Bill we need to head out?" The hunter that had the dart said,"Oh im coming."

Back at the pack Carnage, Shock, Ghost we're playing tag and Carnage ran away and was hiding so Shock couldn't find him. Ghost saw Carnage and laughed seeing he was hiding and looked above him and saw the hunters gun sticking out of the bush on the hill above them. Carnage yelled,'HUNTER!" Shock and Ghost took off in the opposite direction and Carnage looked up and saw the hunter and started to run and the hunter pulled the trigger and shot the dart into Carnage's butt and Carnage started to feel woose and loosing balance. Ghost turned around and saw Carnage like this and ran back to him and helped him run back to the pack. They brought Carnage to Sparkle's medic den. When they walked in Sparkle looked up and eyes widened and she said,"What happened?" rushing over to them. Ghost said,"A hunter shot him with a dart of somekind and i found it on the ground and picked it up...here."he said dropping the dart out of his mouth. Sparkle looked at the dart and said,"ive never seen a dart that said 'B.O.T.D.' you might wana bring it over to Voodoo's den he might know." Ghost nodded and said,"Okay i will, Shock, sweety you can stay here with Sparkle if youd like." Shock said,"Okay just take forever." Ghost said,"Okay."

Ghost was on his way to Voodoo's den and ran into Ro and Angel. Ghost said,"Hey guys what's up?" Ro said,"Nothing we we're going for swim." Angel said,"Yea and then after we might do something else." she said nuzzling Ro. Ghost said,"Oh cool, well im headed to Voodoo's, Carnage got shot by a hunter with this dart and it's called 'B.O.T.D. and Sparkle told me she didn't know what it was but Voodoo might so i should go ask him." Ro said,"Wow she knows about most of that stuff... strange, well is Carnage fine?" Ghost said,"Yea he's fine just woose and loosing his balance and making strange sounds." Ro said,"Well i guess i should go check up on him after we go swimming." Angel said,"okay we can have _fun_ later." Ro laughed and said,"Okay." Ghost said,"Okay bye." then he walked away. Ro and Angel went swimming. Angel splashed him with water and laughed. Ro said,"Oh that's funny now is it?" then he splashed Angel back. Angel jumped at him and landed on him and said,"i win." Ro laughed and forced her to roll over and he ended up on top and said,"Nope i win and you know what you get for losing?" Angel said,"What?" Ro said,"This!" and he started tickeling her and she was laughing so hard and loud and was saying inbetween laughs,"Ro... stop...p-p-pleaseee." Ro said,"Okay." and leaned in towards her and kissed her and she started kissing back which lasted about 5 minutes. When they released Ro said,"WOW!" Angel said, "Yea i know." Ro said,"Well i should go check on Carnage and i'll meet you back at the den. " Angel with a huge grin said, "Okay." Ro got off of her and walked to the medic den. When he reached it he walked inside and saw Carnage was turning a bit green. Ro looked at Sparkle and said, "What's going on?" Sparkle said, "I don't know i think that he just need some rest but i really don't even know what to do." Ro said,"Carnage can you hear me?" Carnage nodded and weakly said, "it hurts." Ro said,"What hurts?" Carnage said,"Everywhere." Ro said,"Comon buddy you need to get some sleep, okay?" Carnage nodded and layed down and closed his eyes and started to go to sleep. Ro said, "Sparkle if you need anything Slims going to be right outside and Savage is problem going to come because it's her brother." Sparkle said,"Okay thanks.. and Ro you are actually a better leader then your father was, you care for all of us and put us before yourself, i think you and Angel's pups are going to be the same when they get lead and Angel is lucky to have a wolf like you." Ro said,"Thanks Sparkle and i think Blade is luck to have you." Sparkle blushed and said,"Thanks." Ro walked out and went to his den for 1 on 1 action with Angel.

During that time Ghost had made it to Voodoo's den and walked in and said,"Hey Voodoo i have something i need to ask you about." Voodoo looked at Ghost and said,"Well mon let's see what ya got." Ghost walked up to him and dropped the dart on the ground. Voodoo picked up the dart and walked into the back of his den and set it down on the leaves he had and started looking at it. Voodoo said,"Well mon dis a B.O.T.D. dart it's a pretty bad one too but as long as noone got shot wit it dey be fine." Ghost said,"Well someone did get hit with it, it was Carnage." Voodoo's eyes lightened up and he said,"Oh no dis not good ya have to leave now, go now." Ghost said,"Why, what's wrong, what's in that dart?" Voodoo said,"Bad mojo mon, bad mojo indeed, dis is the stuff dat brings the dead back." Ghost said,"What, you have to be joking right?" Voodoo said,"Hey mon me no joke, eva, now you must kill ya friend before bad mojo happens." Ghost said," Your lieing to me i know it." Voodoo said,"No mon, B.O.T.D. stands for somethin." Ghost said," What does it stand for." Voodoo looked at Ghost and said,"Bacteria Of The Dead" Ghost's eyes grew wide because he knew Voodoo never lied about this stuff. Voodoo said,"Now we all in grave danga mon."

**Wow what's going to happen next? What about Carnage? What else has the hunter shot with this dart? **

**Well if you have any ideas on you think should be put in the story send me a message and please review.**

**I will try to add a new chapter each day but don't know sometime i wont be able to**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	3. Chapter 2

Ghost was beginning to become scarred and decide to go tell Sparkle he looked at Voodoo and said,"Voodoo i think ima go check on Carnage and tell Sparkle what you said about the dart." Voodoo said,"Aight mon i probably won't see ya again." Ghost said,"Dude your going to see me again it's not like im dieing." Voodoo said,"Not yet atleast." Ghost just shook his head and headed out of his den and ran to Sparkles medic den. He ran in and saw Carnage sleeping. He walked over to Sparkle and said,"Hey Voodoo told me a lot of crazy stuff." Sparkle looked at Ghost and said,"Really?" Ghost said," Yea he said that it satnds for Bacteria Of The Dead and it brings people back from the dead and we are all in grave danger." Sparkle began to look worried and said,"Well as much as i don't wana believe it Voodoo never lies." then she looked towards the den opening and said," Slim can you come here real quick?" Then Slim walked in and said,"Yes you need something?" Sparkle said,"Yea can you find Blade and bring him here?" Slim said,"Yes mam." Then Slim ran out of the den in search for Blade. Sparkle looked back at Ghost and said,"Ghost if the hunter shot him with a dart what else has he shot with the same dart?" Ghost began to look confused and said,"Well he could've shot every animal he saw." Sparkle looked at Ghost and said,"Well no duh you idiot." Ghost laughed and said,"well i should be getting home its dark and Shocks probably home wating on me." Sparkle laughed and said,"Yea, okay goodnight Ghost." Ghost said,"Goodnight." Then he walked out leaving Sparkle and Carnage alone.

Sparkle was siting there thinking about a bunch of stuff and didn't notice that Carnage was getting up. She turned her head and saw that Carnage wasn't there on the ground anymore. Her face became worried and confused and started to look around. She turned around and Carnage was in her face with blood dripping from his mouth and red eyes. Sparkle said,"Carnage are you okay, you should lay down you don't look so good." Carnage then jumped at Sparkle and was on top of her and snapping at her face. Sparkle was pushing his face away just barely enough. Blade then arived with Slim and saw Carnage attacking Sparkle, Blade jumped at Carnage tackling him off of her and said,"CARNAGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Carnage said nothing but started to wobble towards him. Sparkle said,"Oh my gosh Voodoo was right." Blade said,"Voodoo was right about what?" Sparkle said,"The B.O.T.D." Blade said," What the crap is a B.O.T.D.?" he said while pushing Carnage back into the corner. Sparkle said,"Bacteria Of The Dead, it's some disease that can bring the dead to life again and i think it caused carnage to die and it brought him back and all he wants is to eat." Blade said,"What like a zombie?" Sparkle said," Exactly!" Slim said,"No that's impossible." he said looking away from Carnage and Carnage bite Slim on the leg and Slim yelled. Blade backed up and got infront of Sparkle. Slim knocked Carnage off of him and looked at Blade and said,"Why are you backing up, see im not a zombie and he bite me?" Sparkle said,"It doesn't take affect right away it takes about 2 minutes for it to activate." Slim said,"That's bullcrap." Then blood started coming out of Slim's mouth and he said,"Strange that's never happened before." Sparkle said,"Because it's starting on affect." Slim said,"Oh i see what you mean i can't control myself im... im... im hungry, im hungry for MEAT!" He said sprinting at Blade and Sparkle. Blade took the blades on his legs and sliced at Slims legs causing him to fall and said,"Sparkle let's get out of here... NOW!" Sparkle nodded and they took off running out of the den and saw something out across the field and Blade said," Is that a.. BEAR?" Suddently a big black bear came running out of the forest into their territory and was covered in blood so Blade knew that it was infected. Sparkle turned around looking into the den and saw Carnage and Slim walking out towards them and she said,"Blade we need to go now." Blade looked back at them closing in and then at the bear running up and he decided and howled into the air which caused everyone to get up.

Ro opened his eyes and so did Angel. Ro shot up and started to runout of the den and saw that Angel was following him and he said," Angel stay here." Angel said,"Why?" Ro said,"Because it's to dangerous that was an attack howl." Angel said,"Fine." Then Ro took off running to the howl area and saw a big bear and Carnage and Slim attacking Sparkle and Blade. Ro took off running to them and jumped and tackled Slim and threw him into the walk and pushed Carnage off the side to make him fall on the ground of the field. Ro said,"Blade, Sparkle are you two okay?" Blade said,"We're fine." Ro said,"Good now whats going on?" Sparkle said,"B.O.T.D. Bacteria Of The Dead" Ro said confussed," What about the dart?" Sparkle said," Long story short it makes people and dead people become zombies." Ro said,"Wow didn't see that coming." Ro said," Now the Bear we need to kill it." Blade said looking at the bear," i think Drizzy and Savage have that covered." Ro walked over looking at the bear and saw Drizzy and Savage fighting the bear not getting hit at all but dealing massive amounts of damage. Ro said," Well okay... wait if Drizzy's here whos watching Angel?" Blade said,"Well when Drizzy can't protect you two he puts Crazy in charge of defending you two." Ro's eyes lightened up and he said,"CRAZY... he can't even defend himself let alone others."Blade said,"Yea i know i don't know why he put Crazy in charge of that." Ro said running off to his den," I have to go check on her." When Ro reached the den he saw Crazy trying to kill Angel and he jumped at Crazy and bite his throat and riped out his throat. Angel looked at Ro and said,"Why was he trying to kill me?" Ro said,"The dart Carnage was hit with, B.O.T.D. Bacteria Of The Dead, it brings dead back to life and causes others to wana eat everyone and die." Angel said,"Crazy was no zombie though." Ro said,"Well he was now, but i don't understand how he got infected in the first place." Ro sniffed the air and said," Angel are you bleeding?" Angel said looking everywhere in the room,"No why?" Ro said,"Angel don't you lie to me!" Angel said,"Fine, no i didn't get biting but he scratched my face." She stepped out of the shadows showing a big scratch across her face. Ro said,"Oh my gosh, baby!" he said while running over to her embracing her in a hug and then releasing and saying," I don't know if the infection spreads though scratches or not but i really hope it doesn't. Angel looked down and said,"I know because i was meaning to tell you something." Ro said,"What?" Angel said," Im pregnant." Ro said with eyes lighter then Christmas trees," What... your preg- pregnant?"

**WOW didn't see that coming. Is she infected? If she is what will happen to the pups? Be around next chapter to find out.**

**As always please review and if you have any ideas you think should be in the story send me a message **

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	4. Chapter 3

"You're pregnant?" Ro said. Angel said,"Yea i am and if i get infected the pups will to." Ro said,"Yea i know and i don't want any of you to get infected." Angel said,"Well you don't know if you can stop it." Ro said,"Yea i don't but Voodoo might, we have to go see him... Drizzy, come here." Drizzy walked in the den and said,"Sir?" Ro said,"I need you to get us to Voodoo's den unharmed." Drizzy nodded and they started to walk out. Then Ro looked at Drizzy and said," Drizzy what happened to Savage?" Drizzy started to nod his head side to side and then in his mind it went back to a flashback.

FLASHBACK DRIZZY

Drizzy and Savage we're fighting the bear and Savage jumped at the bear clamping down on his leg and the bear swung his leg and made her fly into the wall. Drizzy was running to help her up and the bear smacked him into a tree causing him to twist his leg and he started to get up when he saw the bear eating on Savage. Savage was screaming and blood was going everywhere. After a good 5 bites the bear stopped and looked at Drizzy who took of running. The bear kept chasing him. Drizzy ran into a cave and decided to trap it. He rubbed his butt up against the back wall and ran out and above the cave. The bear came out from the forest and into the opening infront of the cave and began sniffing and then ran into the cave and to the back of the cave. Drizzy pushed a big rock off the top of the cave blocking the entrance. Then he ran back to Savage and found out she was gone and then decided to run back to Ro's den.

Back in reality

Ro said,"Drizzy you okay?" Drizzy shook his head and then said,"Yea just thinking." Angel said,"Well can we get to Voodoo's den im starting to feel sick?" Ro's face light up with worryness and said," Angel you have to fight the infect, please don't leave me." Angel said," im trying." Drizzy said,"Let's hurry." They sped up their running and was a while away from his den still and they ran into Ghost and Shock and Ghost said,"What's the rush guys?" Ro said,"Zombies... Angel scratched... infection." Ghost said," Voodoo was just messing with us guys it can't be real." Drizzy said,"Oh it's real Carnage, Slim, and Savage have already been infected." Ghost said,"Wow what about Sparkle and Blade?" Ro said,"Oh they're fine." Ghost said," Well we better get going!" Ro said," Well no crap!" The group took off again and then they ran into Fresh and Fresh said,'Hey guys have you seen Crazy lately ive looked everywhere and i can't find him?" Ro looked down at the ground and said,"Fresh i had to kill Crazy because he becamse a zombie and attacked Angel." Fresh said,"your kidding right, zombies?" Ro said,"Yea i know kinda stupid but it's the truth." Fresh jumped at Ro and pinned him on the ground yelling in his face," You killed Crazy, now you will die!" Drizzy knocked Fresh off and said," Touch him again and i will kill you." Fresh said," Well he shouldn't have killed Crazy!" When Fresh was talking and Slim jumped out of the bush and landed on him, biting his throat and blood gushing out. Angel screamed and Drizzy tackled Slim into a tree and bite his neck and twisted to snap his neck. Shock was standing next to Fresh and looking at Ghost. Ghost looked at her and then looked down at Fresh and saw he was bleeding from the mouth and looked at Shock's leg and went to snap at it but Ghost pushed Shock out of the way and bite Fresh's neck and twisted just like Drizzy, killing Fresh. Drizzy said,"Good job on the kill Ghost." Ghost said," i just did what you did but i didn't wana kill him." Drizzy said," Did you think i wanted to kill Slim he was like my brother." Ro said," Can we get a move on?" Drizzy nodded and off they went.

They had ended up across the field from Voodoo's den and they could see about 5 coyote zombies walking around. Ro said,"We are going to have to try and run for it or kill them?" Angel said starting to turn greenish," Whatever is quicker and easier, i don't feel good." Ro looked at Angel and tears started to fall out of his eyes and he said," Angel your turning green, that means it's taking affect and i know i won't be able to kill you." Angel said," If it happens you have to kill me, you have to save everyone else." Ro shook his head no and said," I could never hurt you it's just not who i am." Ghost said," Look me and Drizzy will fight the zombies you three just get to the den." Ro nodded and was ready to run with Angel with weakly beside him. Shock said," Ghost im not letting you go out there." Ghost said," You have to and if anything happens just know that i love you." Shock said with tears," I love you to adn please come back, i need you." Ghost said," I promise." Angel looked at Ro and said," Ro if i don't make it through this-" Ro said," Don't say that, of course you will." Angel finished," if i don't make it through this i want you to know that i love you." Ro said," I love you to and i always will." Then they rubbed noses and got ready to run. Drizzy said," Ready, on three, One, Two, Thre-" They turned around and saw Blade and Sparkle and Blade said," we heared your plan and i will help fight." Sparkle said," I don't want him to but he always does stuff that could kill him so as long as he makes it back im fine." Blade looked at Sparkle and said," i will make it back, i love you." Sparkle blushed and said," I love you too." Then they kissed and Blade got ready with the fight group and Sparkle went with the runners and Drizzy said," Okay again on three, One, Two, Three!" and they took off into the field every zombie turning and looking at them and they started running towards the groups.

**Are they going to make it across the field "alive"? Is Angel going to make it through the infection? Where did Savage go? Whtat is Voodoo going to saw if or when they reach him?**

**Well thats Chapter 3 and as always please review and send any ideas this way i will gladly read them and see if i will put them in the story so i mean send it i don't care if it is stupid i will still think about it.**

**peace Lil Ro out**


	5. Chapter 4

One of the zombies jumped at Ro and Blade tackled it away. Drizzy was fighting two at the same time. He stabbed his claws into the side of one and threw him into the other one. Blade took the blades on his legs and stabbed them into the chest of one of the zombies. A zombie jumped at Blade from behind and Ghost tackled that zombie right out of the air and bite down on it's throat and started shacking his head causing ripping and tearing. Drizzy started to run to the den when Savage (as a zombie, remember she got bite by the bear) jumped on his back and bite down on his neck causing massive amounts of blood to just pour out. Ghost turned around and noticed Drizzy getting attacked and started to run back to help him, but Shock bite his tail pulling him back. Ghost said," Let me go, I need to help him!" Shock said," No he's gone, we need to keep moving!" with his tail still in her mouth. Ghost looked back at Shock, then to Drizzy ad back to Shock and nodded saying," Fine, I'm sorry Drizzy." They kept running to Voodoo's den and they we're almost there when Savage caught up to them and jumped out of the bushes tackling Ro to the ground. Blade turned around and yelled," Rooo!" and he went to run towards him when Ro got up and said," Just go please protect them and make sure Angel makes it through this that's all i ask." Blade nodded then they started run towards the den again. Blade looked back and saw Drizzy jump out from behind Ro but Ro was quick to dodge the attack at the last second.

Ro's POV

I started to get into a defensive position when i heard a twig snap behind me then i dodged left as fast as i could, to notice Drizzy jumping out of the bushes and missing me, but not by much he barely grazed me but not enough to make a cut or anything. I looked at both of them knowing i didn't want to kill them but i knew i had to so i jumped at Savage's neck biting her neck and swinging up to the right with it still in my jaws and laanded on her back. i kept biting down till i heard a snap and her lifeless body fell to the cold ground. I let go and saw Drizzy rushing at me and i thought quickly and put my paw out straight towards his face so he would direct impact my face. When he made it to my paw it stabbed him staight in the face causing my paw to go in his head and then i heard a snap and a sharp, quick pain shot up my leg. I knew that i killed Drizzy because there was a giant gapping hole in his face from my paw, my paw covered in blood, and i also knew that my leg was broken from the impact. I realized i had not gotten bit so i started to limp towards the den. i noticed sticks with skulls of wolves on them surrounding his den and i looked around at them and noticed the zombies back away from them as if they we're scared or they could hurt the zombies. i thought to myself,' Wow Voodoo is really prepared for a zombie attack, i wonder if he had anything to do with this so called Bacteria Of The Dead virus and if he is the one who started it all.' i kept thinking about this when i was approching the entrance of the cave to see that they had all already made it inside. i thought to myself one second more thinking,' I wonder if he can help Angel... what am i saying of course he can, he was always good at this stuff'

Nobody's POV

Inside Voodoo's den. Blade walked in with Angel leaning on his side and yelled," Voodoo are you here?" Voodoo walked out and said," Yea mon im here watcha need?" Blade said," Angel has a big scratch across her face from a zombie and i know that you have a way of curing it?" Voodoo looked at Angel and examined the cut and then looked at Blade. Then Voodoo said," I might be able to cure it but she's pregnant mon, so it going to be hard." Blade said," I don't care if it's hard as long as you can help her, i made a promise to her and my brother, who is her mate, that i would save her and i will complete the promise." Voodoo nodded and said," Okay mon i undersand promises and you can't go and break em." Voodoo then began to make voices saying," HUMMM AH DRA BA ISHO BAH!" Voodoo then opened his eyes and looked at what he had done.

**Is Voodoo going to be able to help Angel? What about Ro is he going to make it to the den before anything else happen? Still what about the pups? Is Voodoo weird, well yea but that's noticiable.**

**As always please review my story. Shoot any ideas or improvments my way. Oh and im sorry the chapter was so short, it's cuz i had a lot to do today so hopefully i can make the next chapter as long as the other ones...well we will see it depend on how much homework i have.**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	6. Chapter 5

Angel's cut started to connect back together and she started to turn back to pure white and her eyes turned to their natural color. Blade's eyes widened then he said," voodoo you can cure the infection!" Voodoo said," yea mon but i don't know bout the pups." Angel looked at Voodoo and said," Thank you and if you can please cure the pups, i them to no be infected, i want them healthy." Voodoo nodded and said," I don't know, it going to be hard to do dat." Angel said," Could you atleast try... please?" Voodoo nodded again and sat down and put his front two paws infront of her stomach and started saying," HUMMM AH DRA BA ISHO BAH!" Angel started to look like she was in pain, squinting her eyes and suddently opening them out of breath, breathing heavily and said between breaths," Did.. it.. work?" Voodoo stood up and said," Maybe it has a 50/50 chance at working." Angel nodded and then looked at Blade with a worried face and said," Where's Ro?" Blade said," He got into a fight with Drizzy and Savage and told me to get you guys here, he should be coming back anytime now." As if on cue Ro limped into the den and everyone looked, but Angel became excited and took off running towards him smiling and then she embraced him in a hug. Ro wimpered because of his leg but managed to get out," it's good to see you too, espically your real beautiful self." Angel blushed and said," Well thank you and i see you broke your leg, im sorry i hurt you when i touched it." Ro said," I couldn't feel the pain because i was full of love when i saw you." Angel blushing even more hugged him again and saying," Awwww your so sweet, i love you." Ro said," I love you to Angel." Then Ro let go of Angel and looked at Voodoo and said," Thank you for helping her and i have some questions for you." Voodoo said," you do, well mon go ahead." Ro said," I realized you have some sort of barrier protecting you from the zombies-" Ro was cut off by Voodoo saying,"Yes i do it's because i know what to expect with a zombie invasion." Ro finished by saying," How would you know that the zombies would be coming unless you had something to do with it!" Voodoo started panicing and looking around the room then back at Ro and said," it's because this is what i live for, i've been alive for 2,000 years, everytime i die my spirit finds a new body dat is dead but controlable." Ro said," Wow well i know you had something to do with this and you will pay for this, you knew what the B.O.T.D. virus was and knew what it stood for." Voodoo said," Your right i did have something to with it, the reason Crazy was infected was because of me, i tested it on him." Ro said," how could you do that to your own pack?" Voodoo said," Because who's going to stop me you, yea right remember i just come back **reborn**, (REMEMBER THIS FOR LATER YOU MIGHT CATCH ON TO IT.) Now minions take the girl!" all of a sudden two zombies ran in a grabbed Angel and drug her out. Ro, Ghost, and Blade ran to save her when a group of 5 zombies jumped in the way. Blade said," Ro me and Ghost got these, ill get the ugly one, you kill Voodoo and i promise we will find Angel." Ro nodded but in disapontment and turned back to fight Voodoo, he knew that he would kill him for all that he did to his pack and kidnapping his mate. Ghost looked at Blade and said," You said you get the ugly one, which one is that they are ugly?" Blade said," exactly i can't take them all."

Blades fight

Blade jumped at one zombie stabbing his right blade into him and slung him into the zombie of the far left causing them to slam into the wall killing the thrown one. Then he jumped ontop of the one in the middle and took both front blades and sliced them across the back of it's neck and then did a backflip off that one landing infront of the far back one with all four blades slicing straight down it's face when landing. Then he ran straight towards the last one and jumped and kicked it in the face causing it to fall on it's back and he jumped on it and sliced his stomach open. The one that hit the wall by the other zombie got up and started running towards Blade and then Blade did a quick blade spin(spinning in a circle causing a little tornado like spin) and saw the zombie fall to the ground in pieces.

Ros fight

Ro ran up to Voodoo and said," You will pay for this even if it's the last thing i do!" Voodoo said," Bring it then you little pup!" Ro lunged at him and Voodoo dodged but a little to late Ro sliced the left side of his body but barely. Voodoo looked at Ro dead in the eyes and ran towards him. Ro swung at Voodoo to slice his face open but missed seeing that Voodoo slid under him and cut up his legs causing Ro to fall flat on the floor. Voodoo laughed and said," Pathetic!" Ro started laughing and Voodoo said,"What's so funny?" Ro said pointing behind him," That." Voodoo turned around to see Ghost jumping on his back and putting his paws over his eyes so Voodoo couldn't see. Voodoo started running around and Ro got up and positioned himself to kill him the same way as Drizzy. Ghost steered him in the direction of Ro and jumped off. When Ghost jumped off Voodoo could see and he saw Ro directly infront of him with his paw straight out and he tried to stop but it was too late. Voodoo's face was impacted by Ro's paw and Ro heard that snap again knowing his leg was even worst now, but he didn't care he got his revenge. Ro pulled his paw out of his face and saw Voodoo's lifeless body fall to the ground. Ro said," I told you i would kill you for what you did."

No fight

Then he turned to Blade and Blade said," Good job bro now we need to find Angel." Ro nodded and said," Please starting to walk torwards him with pain in his face because of his leg. Blade said," Maybe you shouldn't walk on that leg, Ghost will carry you." Ro said," No im fine i can't feel it all i want is Angel back." Blade nodded and said," I know how you feel bro, i know how you feel." Sparkle walked up hugging Ro and said," Listen it's going to be fine, we will find her because i won't let my sister-in-law die or see my brother-in-law die on the inside or out." Ro returned the hug and said," Thanks i guess my bro made a great choice when he married you." Blade said," You bet i did and you made an awsome choice when you married Angel, you two are perfect for each other and you two love each other like nobody else can." Ro smiled and the Ghost walked up with Shock on his side and said," Ro you are an awsome leader and a better friend we won't stand here and let you die inside." Shock said," Yea and your my best friends mate, your like family to me too." Ro said," Thanks guys i love you all." Everyone got together into a group hug and Blade let go and said," Now let's find Angel." Ro nodded and they started limping out the den.

**Where did those zombies bring Angel? Is she okay? Will they find her? I DON'T KNOW WHY I ASK THESE QUESTIONS IF NOBODY ANSWERS THEM LMAO!**

**Well anyway please review and send any ideas of thoughts you have about it**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	7. Chapter 6

Angel opens her eyes to see the zombies still dragging her then she seeing them get tackled and looks at what tackled them and saw a pure silver wolf with gold streaks killing them he took one and ripped it in have by stabbing his claws into it and pulling side to side and then stabbed the other one in the head for an instant kill. Then the wolf ran over to Angel and said," Are you okay? Angel said," Yea im fine who are you?" The wolf said," My name is Knight a Blood that got taken away a while back." Angel's eyes widened. Knight said," Well what's your name?" Angel said," Angel, and im the Blood pack leader." Knight said," Wow small world isn't it?" Angel nodded and then looked around and said," Do you know where we are?" Knight said," We are about a day or two away from where i remember the pack last was." Angel said," Okay well if you don't mind could i travel with you back?" Knight had a big smile on his face and said," Yea... i mean sure your welcome to join me on my journey back." Angel said," Thanks i will surely give you something for getting me back safe." Knight thought about it, thinking,' Wow she might like me, maybe the prize will be some alone time in her den together.' Angel said," Hey are you okay your dazing off into the sun?" Knight shook his head and said," yea im fine just thinking, well we should be going." Angel nodded and they started walking down a large mountain.

The search party group

Ro said," I can somewhat smell her comon." he started running up the mountain with the others behind him. suddently a large uninfected mountain lion jumped out the bushes beside them and blocked their path. Ro took a defensive position and Blade ran up beside him and took the same position. The mountain lion jumped at them and Ro and Blade did the same but the mountain lion just knocked them aside and ran towards Shock and Ghost jumped at the mountain lion but the lion just stabbed it's claws into the top of Ghost's body and tackled Shock into a wall and took it's massive jaws and bit Shocks neck and you could see the blood starting to pour out from both sides. Blade got up and ran to the lion and Shock and stabbed his left blade right through it's head. Sparkle ran up to Shock and checked her pulse. Sparkle said," She's alive but not for long she's bleeding out someone get me a big leave and some vines. Ro ran off and found what she need and ran back giving it to her and Sparkle put the leave on as tight as possible and tied it up nice and tight. Ghost ran up and sat neck to Shock and started to cry and said," Im soo sorry baby there was nothing i could do now i might lose you forever." he put his head next to hers. Shock said," Ghost you did everything you could, it was a mountain lion, im just glad he didn't kill you." Ghost said," I don't care if it happened to me, it happened to you and don't want that." Shock said," Ghost i need you to move on without me, your we're the best mate any girl could ask for but a mountain lion just ended it for me and you, i will always be with you in your heart." Ghost still crying," I know but i need you phsyically, i can't go on without you." Shock said," you have to move on, i love you." she said kissing him on the lips. Ghost said," I love you too, and i will see you when i can, i promise i won't ever remarry or think about any other girl but you." Shock smiled and then her eyes started to close and she said," Goodbye Ghost i will always love you and i will watch over you." Ghost said," No please don't go i need you!" but it was to late she had already passed over. Ghost sat there crying over her body. Ro walked over to him and put his paw on his back and said," I know you are very sad but she wants you to move on she even said it so we should find Angel and you need to remember you will always have us. Ghost nodded and got up and whispered to Shock's lifeless body," I love you and i will never forget you." He wiped away his tears and they started to walk back up the mountain.

back to Knight and Angel

Knight and Angel we're walking down the mountain and Knight said," You are pretty beautiful for a pack leader." Angel blushed and said," Well thank you and you are pretty far out for a Blood where did you go?" Knight said," I went to visit my parents and found them dead so i went out to find who killed them and found them and killed him." Angel said," Oh im so sorry that must have be brutal to see that.. i mean my mom had to let me leave to join the Bloods which devastated her and my dad kinda tried to kill someone that was important to me but i attacked him then he almost killed me but thankfully Ro killed him so he could no longer hurt me, but he killed Ro's father so he had all the right to that." Knight said," Wow i couldn't go throught anything like that your pretty brave and wait... who's this Ro guy?" Angel said," Oh my bad i forgot to tell you that, he's my mate we've been together for about three years now and we are about to have pups because well im pregnant right now." Knight stopped dead in his tracks with a broken heart, he thought to himself,' wow could this be real the girl i just fel in love with, come to find out she's married and is having pups with someone other then me, i can't let this happen.' He then looked at Angel and said," Well congradulations!" Angel said," Thanks, and well i wouldn't be pack leader if it wasn't for him, he is the pack leader and im his mate so it makes me pack leader, but we are both omegas so it's kinda weird but it's because he's trained as an alpha but he wanted to keep omega rank so we could be together... it's sweet isn't it, he's always being the sweetest thing to me, he's probably looking for me now." Knight said," wow he sounds like a great guy... but im better." Angel said with a big shocked face on her face," What?" Knight said," well im better then him, comon we can be together forever, we can run away together." Angel said," eww no i don't like you." Knight said," oh comon babe." he walked up to her causing her to back up and he kissed her real quick and when he let go she acted like she was going to throw up and decided to punch him straight in the face and say,"What are you thinking!" Knight got up and said," You shouldn't have done that!" he then jumped on her and she could feel something touching her bottom half and she could see all his legs and her eyes widened and she screamed," HHEELLPP!" at the top of her lungs. Knight said," Don't fight it baby you know you like it."

**What is going to happen, is Angel going to get raped? I hope Ghost can swallow his pain for what is to come.**

**Well as always please review and shoot me any ideas or thoughts you have on the story. **

**Till next time**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just for everyone information i will be adding different characters along their journey so don't say i didn't put them at the characters chapter, it's cuz they we're so far into the story you could just see it later, whatever enjoy**

Before that start happening the group was still walking up the mountain and they heard a noise coming from a bush beside them and they all took defensive positions and Ro said," come out of there or you will be attacked!" Then this golden brown wolf with green eyes just like Ro. Ro said still growling," Identify yourself!" She said," My name is Fairy, im just alone out here and was going to stick by you guys till i got back to my den with my mom, Daisy." Blade stood up out of position and said walking up to her," Did you say Daisy, the mother that had her mate walk out on her with both her boy pups?" Fairy with a confused face said," yes... why?" Blade said," That's us.. my name is Blade and that pitch black one with the green stripes and green eyes is Lil Ro." Fairy's eyes opened wide and started to cry and she hugged Blade and said," I thought i would never meet you two, i was born after you two left." Ro smiled and said," Wow i have a sister, this is exciting!" Blade said," Yea i know, wait... so mom is still alive?" Fairy looked at them and said," Yea she's alive." Sparkle coughed trying to get noticed and Blade looked at her and said," oh Fairy this Sparkle my mate and Sparkle this is my new found sister Fairy." They shook paws and Sparkle said," You are very pretty." Fairy said," Aww thank you, i mean your beautiful and apparently my brother thinks so too." They both laughed. In the distance Ro heard someone scream HHEELLPP! and he said," ANGEL!" and he took off running as fast as he could up the mountain leaving only a cloud of dust behind him. Blade coughed then said," Comon let's go!" Then everyone started running up the mountain together.

Angel was still under Knight and he was about to go _inside_ of her and then he got tackled off of her. Angel looked to see what tackled him and saw Ro and looked back at where he jumped from and saw everyone coming up the mountain. Ro was staring down Knight and Knight was doing the same. Knight said," And who the hell are you!" Ro said," The guy that's going to kill you for messing with his mate." Knight laughed and jumped at Ro. Ro swung down and when Knight was right under the swing it hit him straight ontop of the head forcing him to slam into the ground right infront of Ro. Ro opened his mouth and went down to bite his neck and Knight slung his head upwards and slammed into Ro's jaw. Ro fell back and started spitting blood on the ground beside him. Knight walked over to Ro and was going to strike him but Fairy jumped and lached herself around his neck and kept biting down. Knight kept trying to shake her off and then saw Ro in his face and took his claw straight across Knight's face and then stabbed into it, stabbing threw his head into his brain. Knight fell dead on the ground. Then he ran over to Angel and they stayed hugging for what seemed like hours but was actually only 3 minutes. When they let go Ro said," Angel i've missed you soo much, i was worried to death and kept searching for you." Angel said," I've missed you too and i knew you would find me, i had no douts...(looking behind Ro seeing the new female wolf) ummm who's this?" Ro looked at Fairy and motioned her to come here and then said," Angel, honey i would like to introduce you to my new found sister, Fairy and Fairy i would like to introduce you to the love of my life and carrier of my pups, Angel." Fairy stuck out her paw to shake Angel's paw and she returned the favor and Fairy said," Wow you are very beautiful, how could my brother ever get a girl like you?" Angel said," Well it was because of how sweet and kind hearted he is, he gave up an alpha position so he could marry me." she started nuzzling Ro. Fairy said," Wow my brother is a little romeo." Ro laughed and said," No it was because i loved her ever since the day i first saw her, it was love at first sight." Angel blushed and said," Same here honeybunny." Fairy laughed and said, mocking," Honeybunny?" Ro started laughing and said," yea she gives me some weird but cute nicknames everyday." Angel smiled and kissed Ro. Fairy said," Oh i forgot, congrats on the pups." Angel and Ro said at the same time," Thank you." Fairy then looked at both Blade and Ro and said," How would you two like to meet mom now?" Ro said," most definently, i havn't seen her since i was like just a little biddy thing." Blade said," yea i havn't seen her since i could stay alone and watch Ro and then dad made us leave that night." Fairy said," Okay well let's go it's not far from here at all. They started walking and came up to a big area. Fairy walked infront a den and said," Wait here till i tell you to come in." Both Ro and Blade knodded. Fairy walked in and you could hear her saying," Hey mom im home and you will never guess what i found." An older female wolf said," What did you find dear?" Fairy said," This... guys come in!" Everyone came in but Ro and Blade we're first and the mother said," Oh my gosh... Blade!" Blade nodded and started to cry running up to his mother and hugging her and saying," I missed you mom!" She said," I did too, what happened to you and your brother... wait where is your brother?" Blade said," Right there." pointing at Ro. Ro smiled and said," Hi mom." She ran up and hugged him crying. Ro hugged her back and started crying too. She let go and looked at him and said," Wow look at how much have you grown!" Ro nodded and said," I know im a lot bigger then the little pup you saw playing with a leaf?" She nodded and looked at then others and said," And who might you people be?" Fairy walked up and said," Well mom (going up to one) this is Ghost one of their best friends, this is Sparkle.. Blade's mate, and this is Angel.. Ro's mate and carrier of their pups." She walked up to each one and said nice to meet you and saying," my name is Daisy... Angel, Sparkle how did you end up with my sons, they we're very bad kids?" Angel said," Well we just kinda fell for them." Daisy walked between Ro and Blade and said," Well you too got some very good looking mates, they are totally out of your leauges." Angel and Sparkle both blushed and Blade and Ro said together," Mmoomm don't embarress us infront of our wives." Daisy giggled and said," Well Angel you said," your pregnant?" Angel nodded and said," Yes mam' i am." Daisy said," Respect i like that, and i would also like to train you to know how to give birth without complications?" Angel looked at Ro and then back at her confused.

**Well please review and send any ideas you have to improve.**

**Peace Lil Ro out.**


	9. Chapter 8

After about a week of staying with there mother Angel was getting really big and moody. Ro walking after getting breakfast for everyone and saw Angel awake and walked up to her and put her face up to hers and said," Goodmorning sleeping beauty." Angel growled and slashed him across the face and said," Shut up you did this to me!" Ro backed away holding his face in his paws blood going inbetween his toes. Angel then noticed what she did and said," Oh my gosh Ro im soooo sorry it's these darn mood swings." she looked at the ground and at her blood covered paws. Ro said releasing his paws from his face to reveal a big slash across is face and said," I know, but you are right i did do this to you." Angel said not with a sad voice," Yea i know you did but i helped and i wanted this, now come here so we can kiss and make up." Ro smiled and said," Well your kiss can cure any problem in the world." This made Angel blush and Ro walked up to her and leaned down towards her and she leaned up to him and they kissed for 5 minutes straight. Before they we're done Blade said," Wow you to are really in love," Then he laughed. Both Ro and Angel released and looked at Blade. Angel said," Well what do you expect we're married?" Blade said," yea i know." Ro said," Well i'll be back later Angel my mother wanted me to walk around and see the locals if there are any left." Angel nodded and said," I understand your mother will need your protection and what about Blade and Fairy?" Ro said," Well Fairy is coming with us... oh im sorry Blade can you and Ghost stay here and watch Angel?" Blade nodded and said," Of course bro, i won't let anyting happen to my favorite sister-in-law." Angel laughed and said," Thanks Blade your my favorite in-law as well." Blade smiled and said," Well i'll catch you later bro." Ro nodded then bent down and kissed Angel and said," Please be careful and howl if you need me.. i love you." Angel nodded and said," Of course i will and i love you too." Then Ro walked out.

Ro, Fairy, and their mother walked around trying to find any survivors for the outbreak.

Meanwhile

Blade was sitting there talking to Angel and Ghost, Sparkle was sleeping. Angel said," Hey Blade when are you and Sparkle going to have pups?" Blade said," I don't know i don't think i want pups really." Ghost said with a very sad voice," Me and Shock would be having pups some time soon." then he started crying. Angel said," Ghost it's okay, we are here for you." Ghost looked up at both of them nodding and he smiled but still cried. Ghost said," Thanks guys i guess i do have a family huh?" Blade said," Yea your like my goofy little brother, wait i already got one of those, well i guess i have two... double the trouble." He started laughing and Angel giggled. Ghost smiled big and stopped crying and said," Well two is always better then one." then he started laughing. Blade said," wait did you guys hear that?" his ears perked up and he started looking around. Angel said," What did you hear?" Blade said," I heard a twig snap or something." Ghost said," It's got to be nothing." Then a zombie jumped in the den and on Blade biting at him. Blade pushed him back and said," Ghost get Angel and Sparkle to the back of the den do not let them reach her!" Ghost nodded and grabbed Angel and started pulling her. Angel said," One sec i have to..(She ran to the open and howled for Ro)." Then she ran to the back.

Ro heard the howl and took off running back to the den, with his mother and Fairy hot on his tail.

Blade turned around and pushed off the ground with his front legs stabbing his back blades into two zombie's faces and pushed off the ground with his front legs again and swung his front blades into the two zombies on the left and right of him. Then he pushed off of them to get his blades out and spun killing about 5 zombies. When he stopped a big zombie jumped on him and started biting his neck. Sparkle saw this and tried to run to save him but Angel bit her tail stopping her and said," It's too late Sparkle im sorry." Sparkle started crying into Angel's fur and Angel had her arms wrapped around her trying to comfort her. Ghost took a defensive position and said," I'll will try my best at defending you two." Sparkle walked up and said," Ghost don't let them touch her, ima fight them for Blade." Ghost said," Okay Sparkle i know you want payback." Sparkle nodded and ran at the zombies. Even though she knew she couldn't fight she jumped at them and stabbed both her claws into two zombies and threw them into the two on opposite sides of the room. She lauched off the two she threw and kicked one in the head with full force. She then landed and thought she killed them all but one last one bit her leg and she wined and Ghost saw this and ran up and snapped the zombies neck. He then looked at Sparkle and said," Im sorry Sparkle but-" Sparkle nodded and said," i know just do it quick and don't forget to do it to Blade as well." Ghost nodded and put his jaws around Sparkle's neck and bit down and turned snaping her neck. He then walked over to Blade and put his paw on his neck and made his claws come out stabbing into his neck and he slid his claw across his throat slicing his neck. Then Ro walked in and saw all the zombies and Blade and Sparkle dead on the ground. He started to tear up but managed to say," Ghost is Angel okay?" Ghost nodded and if on cue Angel walked out from the back with no scratches or bites on her. Ro ran up to her and hugged her crying. Daisy and Fairy walked in and saw Blade and started crying holding each other.

Ro coughed and then said," I here by vow to protect Mom, Fairy, and Angel, untill i die and can't do anything for anyone. Ghost spoke up and said," Im here with you and i will will help protect you too." Ro nodded and said," Thanks Ghost." Ghost said," No problem i was told im like family to you." Ro nodded. Then he looked at Angel who had started screaming. Ro said," What's wrong baby?" Angel said," pups...birth... now!" Daisy stopped crying and ran over to Angel and got her to lay down and said," Ghost, Fairy could you two step out?" Ghost nodded and escorted himself and Fairy out of the den and waited outside. Ro stood there next to her and put his paw next to her and said," here if you need to know im here just grab my paw and squeese as hard as you can, if needed." Angel smiled and said," Thanks." Daisy said," Okay now dear push like we practiced... comon." Angel pushed as hard as she could including on Ro's paw and he was starting to become in pain. Daisy said," Okay there goes one i guess there is two push again for me." Angel pushed again and popped out another pup. Daisy looked at them both and said you have one boy and one girl." Angel smiled at Ro and then at their pups and said," Are they healthy?"

**The moment of truth did Voodoo's spell actually work? **

**Well come back tomorrow and find out. Please review and send me any ideas on the story that you think should be improved or if you think something should be added.**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	10. Chapter 9

Daisy said," They are very healthy." Angel smiled and said," Oh my gosh good." Ro smiled and looked at Angel and said," We need to name them now." Angel said," Okay well the girl(she was pur white with green eyes) she can be named Violet." Ro said," Okay and the boy(black but with white spikes that stood up on him and blue eyes) he can be named Spike?" Angel said," Perfect Spike and Violet.) Ro and Angel held them close together and to each of them. Ro said with a baby voice," Hey Spike im your dad and this is mother here, she's really pretty isn't she." Angel blushed and looked at Violet and said," Look honey she has your eyes." Ro smiled and said," Well Spike has your eyes." They both just smiled and kissed. Angel said," I love you Ro." Ro said," I love you too Angel." Fairy and Ghost came back in the den and saw the pups and Ro said," Hey kids this is your aunt Fairy." Fairy smiled and said," Hey kids... aww they are soo cute and they each have your eyes and look like you two." Angel said," Thank you." Ro said," So are you calling me cute because that's just gross coming from you?" He started laughing. Fairy said hitting him the shoulder," Shut up you nasty." Angel just laughed. Ro said," well i think we should get some sleep." Angel said," Definently!" Then they cuddled up together with the pups inbetween them and Ro said," They are beautiful just like you... i love you." Angel said," I love you too and your cute too well actually your very handsome and Spike gets that from you." Ro smiled and kissed her and they went to sleep.

3 weeks later the pups we're ready to go outside the den. Ro said," Are you guys ready to go outside?" Spike said," You bet dad!" Violet said," It's going to be dirty though." Spike said picking on her," Aww poor baby." Violet hit him. Ro said," Hey that's enought, well you have to ask your mother now." Spike and Violet ran up to Angel and said," Can we go outside now?" Angel looked at Ro and said," i don't know.. Ro i don't really want them to go outside we have had too many of the zombies attack us lately." Ro said," I know well i guess they can't go outs-" Daisy walked in an interrupted by saying," I can take them outside and watch them?" Ro looked at Angel with a questioning face and Angel said," I guess just please don't let them get hurt?" Daisy said," Don't worry i promise." They started to walk outside. When they made it and Spike and Violet ran around playing. Then Dasiy noticed something and ran to the pups to see a zombie jump out of the bushes to attack them and she hit the zombie and bites it's neck and ripes it's throat out and looks at the pups and says," Are you two okay?" They both nodded then Violet noticed another one behind her and said," Behind you grandmaw!" She turned around but wasn't quick enough, the zombie lauched around her throat and pulled ut pukk a big chunck out of her neck and the pups screamed. Ro and Angel heard them scream and ran to them. They saw the zombie and Ro's mom dead on the ground and Angel looked at Ro who was already running at the zombie at full speed. He slammed into the zombie and kept running till they slammed into a boulder. Ro backed up and riped and tore the zombies body up then ran back to his mother and saw Angel over her with the pups next to her. Angel said," im sorry Ro but she was definently bit. Fairy and Ghost ran over to them and Fairy screamed and said still screaming," WHAT HAPPENED!" Ro said," zombies." Fairy ran up to Ro and started crying on his shoulder which made him start to cry. Then Ro said," I don't want to do this but i have to kill her so she can't come back and attack any of us." Fairy was still crying so she just nodded and looked away. Ro looked down at his mother and said," Im sorry mom, i love you." Daisy just mouthed," I love you to." Then Ro put his paw over her next and twisted killing her and he was crying the whole time. He kept crying and Angel stood up and walked over to him and hugged him and said," Ro you did what you had to." Ro said," NO i didn't i could've saved her!" Angel said," Ro calm down there was nothing you could do." Ro said," i guess your right but now i've lost my mother, my brother, and my father." Fairy said," You still have me?" Ro said," yea i do still have my sister." Ghost was standing on a hill above them and said," Guys we have to move because we have a little problem." Ro said," What?" Ghost said," ZOMBIES ABOUT 50 RUN!" Everyone took off running. Ro picked up both the pups and put them on his back and said," You two hold on tight now!" They both nodded and Ro took off. Ghost stopped and said," You guys keep going i will slow them down." Ro said," No comon." Ghost said," This is what Shock would want me to do." Ro said," okay then ill miss you friend." Ghost said," i'll miss you too." Then Ro ran away and Ghost ran towards the zombie horde

Ghost fight sceen

He ran to the zombie horde and jumped on one stabbing his claws on both sides of the zombie and doing a front flip throwing that zombie into about 5 more. Then he slashed at one zombie in the face causing him to stumble backwards and fall on one zombie. He stood in the middle of them and spun around kicking each one of them till he killed about 20 of them and when he stopped spinning an infected bear jumped on him crushing him under when the bear got off ever zombie that was left started eating him. He had killed about 28 zombies before getting killed.

Back to the group

Angel said," Ro we need to find a place to sleep, you know the pups are sleepy." Ro said," Yea we do." Fairy said," There is a den and it looks like nobody has been here for years." Ro said, This is perfect." he set down the pups and they went to sleep. Ro and Angel laid down by them and told each other they loved each other and went to sleep as well.

**please review and send me any ideas you might have for another story cuz this one is getting to an end.**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	11. Chapter 10

Ro woke up the next morning to see everyone else still sleeping so he got up and went to get breakfast for them. he went hunting and caught a deer. He brought the deer back to the den and when he walked in her saw that nobody was in there. He dropped the deer and had a worried face. He ran outside the den and saw them playing in the patch of flowers with the pups. Ro grew a big smile and decided to run over to them and join them.

The pups looked at Ro as he ran up towards Angel. Spike screamed," DAD!" with a big smile. Angel turned around and saw Ro jump on her ending up ontop of her. They stared into each others eyes with smiles on each others face. Ro said," Goodmorning baby." Angel said," Well goodmorning to you too." Ro chuckled and then they kissed and Ro said," You wana know something Angel?" Angel said," Yea i love knowing stuff." with a giggle. Ro said," You get more and more beautiful since the day i met you, and i don't want you to take this the wrong way but the time you could make any guy in the world leave there wife for you was the day we got married, you we're and still are the most beautiful girl in the world." Angel blushed big time and it was really noticable. Spike said," Dad why is mom's face all red?" Ro looked at Spike and said," We'll she's really happy i said that and is a little embares-" He was interupted by Angel grabbing him (while she was still under him) and pulled him towards her and kissed him for about 5 minutes nonstop. When they released Ro eyes we're rolling around everywhere like he was dizzy. Angel said giggling," you know nobody could ever say anything more beautiful to me then you, also the same goes for you, you could've became an alpha and got a really beautiful girl that could hunt and fight and have pups that would be the best in the world." Ro said coming back to reality," Angel, i wouldn't have chose anything different if i could go back in time, we have a love that nobody could break, i don't need a girl that can fight or hunt, i can teach you that and i know you can fight... you wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to me also we do have the best pups in the world... they are perfect just like you." Angel blushing again said," Ro, i love you so much." Ro said," I love you too." The pups ran up and Violet said," What about us?" Ro said," Of course we love you guys... now get over here." he said grabbing them both and pulling them in towards him and Angel. Fairy said," I don't mean to intrude on your family hug but don't you think that we should eat?" Ro looked up and said," Oh my bad i forgot all about that, there is a deer in the den waiting on us. Fairy nodded and started walking back to the den. The pups ran to her walking with her. Ro got off of Angel so she could get up. Angel got up and walked beside Ro and decided to say something," Ro you know my mom is still out there and i do have a brother that probably still lives with her?" Ro looked at her and said," I knew your mom was still out there but i didn't know you had a brother?" Angel smiled and said," I guess i forgot to mention him, he kind of protected me when i was a pup till the eagle brought me to the Blood pack (refering to my story, The Bloods of the World) and he's a little over protective... i had a boyfriend when i lived there and everytime we we're going to kiss my brother would stop it." Ro said," Well i would like to meet him and thank him, because if he hadn't done that i would never have you in my life." Angel smiled and kissed him then said," Yea im glad he did too."

They reached the den and they all ate form the dead deer. Angel said," Well it it time for the pups to get a nap, Fairy could you watch them while we go out for a bit?" Fairy said," Of course i can, i am their aunt." The pups smiled and Violet said," Have fun Mommy and have fun Daddy!" Ro walked over to Violet and kissed her forhead and said," We will sweety, promise to be good good for aunt Fairy and listen to everything she says." Violet nodded and said," Yes sir." Spike looked at Ro and said," Okay i will too." Ro just smiled and said," Okay you two have a nice nap." The pups sat back and waved at Ro and Angel walking out. They waved back and left. Angel said," Wow." Ro said," Wow what?" Angel said," We are doing a really good job with them." Ro said," That's because this was ment to be for us." Angel said," Yea... we are perfect for each other." Ro said," exactlly, now where would you like to go for the hour while they sleep?" Angel said," Would you like to go for a swim?" she winked. Ro said," Okay!" They ran off to the river and jumped in and swam for about 30 minutes and then they got lost in each others eyes and started kissing. Then they started _playing_.

another 30 minutes later they we're done. They we're laying next to each other and Angel had her head on Ro's shoulder. The Angel said," wow that was a lot better then the first time... you are definently getting better." Ro said," Thanks and well you are get a lot tastier every day." Angel laughed and said," well that's something i didn't really need to know." Ro said," Well now you do." he laughed and then he said," Well we should be getting back the pups should be getting up in a bit." Angel nodded and they got up and started back for the den. When they reached the den Angel screamed and Ro rushed in only to see...

**Wonder what he saw? Well you will have to check back tomorrow.**

**Please review and send me any ideas on a next story or this story**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	12. Chapter 11

Ro had rushed into the den to see Spike dead on the floor, two zombies dead inside and Fairy injured in the corner. Ro rushed over to Fairy and screamed while he was crying," What happened!" Fairy said," Those zombies came in here and immediatly jumped at Spike and Violet, Violet moved out of they way fast but Spike didn't make it, i ran over to him and killed the zombie,and then another jumped in and on me biting my neck, i knew i was going to die so i killed that zombie too and told Violet to hide in the crack of the den over there." she pointed at a crack in the wall. Ro walked over to the crack and looked in and saw a little white wolf with green eyes hiding in there. Ro said," Baby come out of there it's daddy." Violet looked up at him and ran out jumping at him hugging him crying and saying," DAD im soo scared and Spike.. he.. he... was killed." Ro hugged her back and rubbed his paw on her back saying," I know sweety, i know, but im glad you are okay." Violet looked into her father's eyes and said," dad your crying." Ro said," i know i am." Angel walked over to them and said," Violet oh gosh im so glad you are okay." Ro grabbed Angel and pulled her into their little group hug. Fairy said," Ro come here." Ro let go of them and they continued to hug each other while he walked over to Fairy. When he reached her he said," Yea?" Fairy said," I need you to kill me so i don't come back as a zombie." Ro said," NO i can't do that... not to anymore of my family members!" Angel looked up knowing what was going up and walked over to them and sat next to Ro and said," Ro i will do it for you.. just take Violet outside so she won't see it." Ro nodded and walked over to Violet and brought her outside the den and they sat there till Angel came out. When she came out Ro said," Thanks i couldn't do that." Angel said," I completly understand, would you like to venture to where i was born and meet my mom and brother?" Ro nodded and said," That would be nice, i would love to see where the best wolf in the world originated." Angel smiled and said," I'm not the best wolf in the world." Ro said," Well you are to me." Angel blushed and hugged him then said," Well Violet would you like to meet mommy's mom?" Violet said," yea!" Ro said," Well lets go find her." They walked together with Violet inbetween them two.

They we're walking over a hill and Angel said," The pack should be right over this hill." Ro nodded. Violet ran all the way up leaveing her parents behind. Ro said," Violet please be careful and don't get out of my eye sights." Violet said," Okay!" When they reached the top they saw about 10 wolves down below. Angel said," Well it looks like the infection didn't make it this far... yet." Ro said," I guess it didn't seeing as everyone here is still with there families." Ro looked down and started to tear up. Angel walked up next to him and hugged him and said," Ro don't cry, you still have me and Violet and we love you more then anyone." Violet ran up and hugged Ro and said," Yea daddy i love you!" Ro said," i love you two as well, i guess you two will be all i need in my life... and im fine with that because i couldn't ask for anything more." Angel smiled and hugged him tighter then she said," Now let's find my mom." Ro said," Okay." They walked down the hill and this greyish female wolf with purple eyes walked towards us and said," Hey i haven't seen you three around here before.. my names Abby and yours would be?" Ro said and point at his mate and daughter," My name is Lil Ro, this is the love of my life Angel, and this is our daughter Violet." Abby said," It's nice to meet you three... do you have a place to stay?" Ro said," No." Angel said," Hey i have a question do you know who Rose and Jake our?" Abby said," Yea of course i do Jakes my brother and Rose is my mom... why?" Angel said," Because im her daughter too." Abby said," I have a sister!" Angel said," Im just as suprised as you...can you bring us to the den?" Abby said," Of course come on." They took off running to the den and Abby walked in and said," Mom... you never told me i had a sister!" This really white wolf with pinkish eyes looked at her and said," Why are you asking thi-" She stopped noticing Angel and then she screamed," ANGEL!" Angel said," MOM!" They ran up to each other hugging each other. When they released Rose said looking at Ro," And who might this handsome fellow be?" Ro smiled big. Angel said," This is my mate Lil Ro but everyone just calls him Ro and this is our daughter Violet." Rose said," Aww how cute." Violet said," Thanks grandmaw!" Rose said," Oh cute and poliet very good combonation." Ro said," Yea i know... and i see where Angel gets her good looks... you could have passed for her sister." He was just trying to suck up and Angel knew which caused her to smile. Rose said," Well thank you." Then this big wolf that was black with blue eyes walked in and said," Mom who are these people." WE turned around to see him and he said noticing Angel," Angel?" Angel said," JAKE!" Jake and Angel hugged and then they let go and Jake said," Angel i've missed you so much how have you been?" Angel said," I missed you too, and im good, i found my true love.. we got married... and we had two pups." Rose said," But there's only one here, wheres the other one?" Angel said," Well there was this infection that caused zombies north from here and it infected the whole Blood pack except us three.. and a zombie killed our son Spike." Angel started to cry and Ro walked over to her crying a bit too hugging her then she said," Then we found Ro's family and they got killed by them too... well actually they got infected and he had to kill his mother so she wouldn't come back to kill us... his brother and his sister as well... but that's not all when we we're at the pack dad tracked me down... Ro's dad was the pack leader and dad killed Ro's dad which made Ro fight him then dad attacked me and Ro had to kill him to save me." Rose said," Oh my gosh you poor things you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Ro said," Well we have nowhere else to go really." Rose said," you will stay here now go get some sleep we will talk some more tomorrow." Ro nodded and they went to the corner of the den and laid down together and went to sleep.

**Please review and send me any ideas for the next story**

**Peace out Lil Ro**


	13. Chapter 12

It was morning and Ro awoke to see everyone still asleep so he decided to go and get everyone breakfast. Ro left the den and was on his way to the hunting grounds when he bumped into another wolf, he was average size, brownish, and brown eyes. Ro said," Oh im sorry." The wolf said," No problem... your new around here right?" Ro said," Yea im Ro." the wolf said," Hello my name is Ro." The wolf said," My name is Rock." Ro said," Well i guess i will see you around?" Rock said," Yea i guess we will, peace." Ro said," Catch ya later." Then Ro and Rock went opposite ways. Ro went and caught Angel and her family a moose for a good meal. He dragged it back to their den and set it down. he looked over at Angel and saw Angel's eyes slowly opening and he said," Well good morning beautiful." Angel smiled and said," Good morning to you too handsome." Ro grew a big smile and said," I got you and your family a moose to eat." Angel got up and walked over to him and looked at the dead moose and said," Wow im pretty sure they will be grateful." Ro said," I hope so... im trying to make a good impression on your family ... i don't think they like me so much." Angel said," What makes you think that?" Ro said," Well because i took their little girl." Angel smiled and said," Well im grown up now i make my own decisions and you we're one of them... to tell you the truth even if they would've said i couldn't see you... i would still sneak out and see you." Ro said," are you saying you would risk your own self to be with me?" Angel said," Yea of course, i love you." Ro hugged her and said," I would do the same because i love you too." While they we're hugging Angel's mom, Rose woke up and said," Can you let go of my daughter?" Ro looked up and then let go with a disapointed face." Angel noticed and said," Mom we are married we can hug if we want to." Rose said," Well not in my den... now what is this moose doing in here?" Ro said," Well i decided to get everyone a great breakfast and it should last all day too." Rose said," Well it's pathetic and we won't eat it." Ro ears fell back and he began to sink into the ground (not literally). Angel said," Wow mom that was rude, he went out there and got food for you and you just turn it away?" Rose said," Yes i would and i don't approve of him.. is that better?" Their constant fighting woke Jake and Abby. Angel said," You don't approve of him... well get over it mom because im staying with him no matter what you say!" Ro just sat there and then decided to get up and say something. He got up and walked towards them and said," Even if you don't like me Angel does and that's all i need but i went out there and got this for all of you, i was trying to be nice." Rose said," I don't care if you we're being nice and don't you ever say you just need her to approve.. you pathetic dog!" She swung her arm slashing him across the face. Angel ran over to Ro who had his face in his paws with blood flowing out of the crack of his toes, she said," oh my gosh Ro are you okay... Mom why did you do that!" Rose said," Because he doesn't have any respect for me." Abby spoke up and said," Wow mom so far Ro seems like a better person then you are!" Rose and Angel looked at her in shock. Jake decided to speak up after that out burst and said," hey mom... Abby is right you have no need to attack someone because you think he doesn't have respect for you.. he got us food, he brought home your daughter, he gave you grandchildren." Rose looked at both of them and then looked at Angel and Ro and said," your right im sorry Ro i should've gave you a chance." Ro took his paws off his face to reveal four claw marks right across his face with blood still coming out of them and said," I DON'T CARE ANYMORE... IM NOT GOING TO TRY AND PROVE SOMETHING TO SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T CARE!" Everyone looked at Ro in shock. Him yelling caused Violet to wake up and she saw her dad bleeding and yellng and said," DAD what happened?" Ro said," A problem... that's what happened... now Rose i think you will get your wish.. im leaving." Angel's eyes widened and she said," Ro no please don't leave!" Ro said," Im not welcome here.. im not wanted, your mother attacked me!" Angel said," I know she did but you are welcom here.. you are wanted, she just doesn't want you to take me away from her." Ro said," As much as i hate it she will get her wish, i'll leave but i want you to take Violet... she needs her mother more then her father, you have a full family to protect and feed her." Angel said," Violet needs her father too... nobody can protect her like you can... she loves you, i love you." Violet ran up to Ro and latched onto his leg and said," NO DADDY PLEASE DON'T GO.. MAWMAW just mean!" Ro started to smiled looking at Violet. Angel said," Yea she is being mean and please daddy.. don't go." Ro looked at Angel and said," You haven't called me daddy since we... first started dating." Angel said," yea i know." Jake walked up and said," Don't go i just got a brother-in-law and im not letting you go already." Abby ran up and hugged Ro and said," Don't go you make my sister very happy and i like having another guy around the den that i could talk to." Ro smiled and then looked at Rose and said," And what about you?" Rose said," You make everyone in this family happy including me... i just see so much of her dad in you that i don't want what happened to me and him to happen to you two." Angel said," Mom that won't happen i promise." Ro said," Wait what happened to you and her father?" Rose said," Well i guess i can tell you what he did."

**she's going to tell what her and Angel's father did to get into a fight and cause her father to try and bring her home from the Bloods and kill Ro's father and try to kill Ro.**

**Well till next time (Which is tomorrow)**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	14. Chapter 13

Rose started telling Ro what her and her mate did before they had the fight. Rose said," Well we we're _making _Abby and then afterwards Spark (HER MATES NAME) started yelling at me saying that he didn't want to have his oldest daughter to be out there in the Bloods pack... she belonged here. i told him that she was fine and she was going to find a great guy to raise a family with. he said that she wouldn't and that he was going to bring her back so she could marry Rock and make a great family. I told him that maybe Abby will like him and raise a great family. Well i was right about her liking him but, oopps i wasn't suppose to tell you that... but i guess she won't care. well anyways i told him not to go get her the pack leader would probably attack him on site if he saw an intruder wolf and he refused and went to get her. He killed your father and nearly killed you because he found out you impregnated Angel... Angel told me all this so don't think i just knew all this. Well that was all that happened because after that he never returned." Ro said," Im sorry i didn't want to kill him but he was attacking Angel and i can't just sit there and watch that happen." Rose said," Well thank you for protecting my daughter i see why she likes you so much." Ro said," Thank you." Rose said," Well i should let you go." Ro said," Okay i will see you again later though... and thank you for finally accepting me as a member of the family." Rose said," No problem... son" Ro smiled and walked away.

Ro found Angel playing with Violet by the river. Ro walked up and said," So this is where the beautiful girls hang out?" Angel giggled and Violet said," Dad you think im beautiful?" Ro said," Yes of course i do... you got mostly your mother in you." Angel blushed and said," Comon Ro she has you in there too." Ro said," Yea i know but she only has a bit of my personality and my eyes but her looks are from you... oh also do you know a wolf named Rock?" Angel said," The name is familar but... OH yea i remember him he was the guy i was suppose to marr-" She stopped herself looking at Ro. Ro said," I already know your mother told me... she also told me that Abby likes him." Angel said," Well that's good maybe i should go talk to her." Ro said," I can talk too right?" Angel said," Girl to girl." Ro said," Well... i know some stuff too and as of now she's my sister-in-law." Angel nodded then said," I guess your right... okay then you can join the conversation." Ro looked at Violet and said," Violet go to grandmaw Rose's den... okay?" Violet said," Yes sir." Violet walked away to Rose's den. Ro and Angel went to see Abby who was in the feeding grounds. Angel saw Abby and said," Hey Abby can we talk with you for a bit?" Abby nodded and walked over to them. Abby said," Hey guys whatcha need?" Ro said," Well i heard that you like this guy named.. Rock?" Abby started to blush and said," Nnnooo why you would think that?" Ro said," It's pretty obvious that you do." Abby said," It is?" Angel said," Yea it is but we would like to help you get with him." Abby said," He doesn't notice me so how would that work?" Ro said," Well if your looking for a plan nobody can beat me at those." Angel said," Yea he does make flawless plans." Abby said," Well whatcha have in mind?" Then they told her the plan. Angel brings Abby to the meadow of flowers in their pack territory and tells her," Okay Abby you have to act like your in pain so he can help you." Abby nodded and got herself srtached by a sharp point on a tree and wimpered. Ro went and found Rock, when he found him he said," Rock i need your help Abby is in trouble... she's hurt." Rock said," Okay lead the way." Ro ran to the meadow of flowers with Rock right behind him. When they reached the meadow Ro said," There she is." She was lying down on her side like she was in pain. Rock ran to her and said," Oh my gosh Abby are you okay?" Abby said," Yea... im fine just needed alone time with you." Rock looked confussed and looked around and saw Angel next to Ro, they we're both smiling. Rock looked back at Abby and said," Okay... whatcha need to talk about?" Abby said," Us i want us to be together." Rock smiled and said," I have wanted that too." Abby said," I am not going to take no as an answe- wait did you say you wanted that too?" Rock said," Yea i did." Abby smiled and blsuhed so bright that you could see her a mile away. Rock leaned in and kissed her. Abby returned the kiss. Ro and Angel noticed that they needed to be alone now so they went back to Rose's den to get Violet. When they reached the den Violet ran up to Ro and said," Daddy... Mommy i want a baby sister or brother." Ro and Angel looked at each other. Angel said," Ro well she does need a sibling." Ro said," Yea i guess... Violet, honey which are you wanting more a brother or sister?" Violet said," Well i want a sister so i can have girl talks, but i want a brother because he would be protective of me." Ro said laughing," So it doesn't really matter to you does it?" Violet said," No sir." Angel said," Well you know it's going to take a while to do right?" Violet said," yea." Ro said," Well i guess we should go ahead and start early." Angel giggled and said," I guess your right... Violet stay with grandmaw Rose for a bit.. we will be back later." Violet said," Yes mam... bye mom bye dad." Ro looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said," Goodnight sweetheart... please be asleep by the time we get back." Violet said," Yes sir... goodnight." Angel said," And don't be bad for grandmaw." Violet said," Yes mam." Then Ro and Angel left the den and went to the river and had _fun._

**PLEASE review and send me any ideas for next stories.**

**Peace Lil Ro out**


	15. Chapter 14

After Ro and Angel were done they returned to the den and found Violet asleep but Rose was still awake. Rose saw us walk in and said," So to have fun?" Ro and Angel looked at each other and laughed then Ro said," Well i know i did." Angel said," Of course i had fun." Rose said." Well you two should get some sleep." Ro nodded and him and Angel walked over to the side of the den and went to sleep cuddled up together.

Ro woke up early in the morning to see Angel awake staring at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I said," Wow are you always this beautiful?" She giggled and said," Well that depends on what i feel like." Ro just laughed and kissed Angel. Angel said," Oh Jake said he would like to talk to you." Ro said," Really.. do you know what for?" Angel said," Not really but you should go see him." Ro said," Okay i will see you later?" Angel said," Of course." Ro kissed Angel and left the den and looked for Jake. Ro found Jake outside the den about 1 mile away. He walked up to Jake and said," Hey Jake, you need me for something?" Jake looked at Ro and said," Yea i do... let's walk." They started to walk down a trail to the feeding grounds. Jake said," You better treat my sister right or you will get hurt." Ro said," Don't worry i would never let anything happen to her and i would never hurt her." Jake said," Good now you got my littler sister dating Rock... explain." Ro said," well she liked him and he liked her so they started dating i just gave them the push to ask each other." Jake said," That's what i thought... don't get my sisters dating stupid people!" Ro said," Well i'm pretty sure Rock isn't stupid he seemed like a pretty nice guy... wait you said sisters?" Jake said," Yea sisters." Ro said," So your calling me stupid?" Jake said," Well i didn't call you smart." Ro said with an angry look," You wana start a problem between us?" Jake said," Yea and let's finish it here!" Ro drew back and said," No i'm not fighting you, your family and families have problems but they work through it." Jake said," Good you passed my test." Ro said," What?" Jake said," I was testing you to see if you would hurt me... which would hurt Angel's feelings and she wouldn't like you anymore and i'm glad you chose no to because for one you would win and for two i didn't mean anything i said i actually think your perfect for my sister and think your the coolest brother-in-law a wolf could ask for." Ro said," Well... thanks." Suddendly a huge redish wolf with red eyes stepped out of the bushes and said," Well well well if it isn't little house pet Ro." Ro looked at the wolf and then realized who it was and said," Slash... what do you want?" Slash said," can't an old childhood rival stop by and say hi?" Ro said," No not really." Slash said," Yea your right i have a proposition for you." Ro said," What?" Slash cleared his throat and then Voodoo stepped out of the bushes as well. Ro took a defensive position and growled," Voodoo." Voodoo said," Well that's not a way to great someone and i have the proposition are you ready to hear?" Ro nodded but didn't leave the defensive position. Voodoo said," Okay... i will clease the world of the infection if you choose one of these choices and you must fight Slash... and win." Ro said," What are the choices?" Voodoo said," One... You have to sacrifice yourself and everyone that was killed because of the infection will come back... two... You sacrfice Angel for the same deal except you stay alive with your pup." Ro stood there shocked at the choices and said," But i don't like either choice." Voodoo said," You can talk it over with Angel and your pup because come tomorrow you have to make the choice because the army of zombies will be here." Ro said," Aaaa-army?" Voodoo said," yes an army of zombies so decide fast." then Voodoo and Slash went back into the bush and disapeared. Jake looked at Ro and said," What are we going to do?" Ro said," The right thing to do." Jake looked at him with a confussed face and said," What's the right thing?" Ro looked back at Jake and said," You know what it is and if you don't you will find out the day it happens." Ro left Jake in confussion and ran to the den where Angel and Violet were.

When he reached the den he saw Angel and Violet playing. Angel noticed Ro at the entrance with a sad worried face and said," Ro... what happened?" Ro looked at her and said," Violet sweety can you give me and your mother a minute?" Violet said," yes sir" then she ran out side and played with the other pups of the pack. Ro looked back at Angel and said," Voodoo visited me and said i havea proposition to fulfill." Angel said," Voodoo... i thought he was dead?" Ro said," No he can come back." Angel said," Well what did he say?" Ro said," He said that i have two choices One... i have to sacrifice myself and then everyone that was killed because of the infection will come back... two... i have to sacrfice you for the same deal except i stay alive with Violet... i don't like either one." Angel said," Those are horrible choices but wait why would he do this?" Ro said," Oh i forgot he also said that i have to fight Slash a rival from a rival pack from when i was pup... i could never beat him and he will clease the world of the infected plus he has an army of the infected on their way here right now." Angel said," well i think you should sacrifice me because Violet can't live without you... she loves you too much, when she woke up this morning the first thing she said is where is dad... i told her you would be right back." Ro said," I understand Violet loves me... i love her too she's my daughter but i love you and i will be the sacrifice... your too important to me to let go." Angel started to cry and said,"I...I.. Love you to..too and i ca... can't let you go either." Ro walked up to her and hugged her tightly and she did the same then Ro said," Angel.. sweetheart... i have to do this to protect everyone else.. you have a family that just found you and they can't lose you again." Angel said," i know but you have- had a family too and if you sacrifice me you will get them back." Ro said," Yea but then i would have nothing to live for because your my whole life." Angel still cried but said," I understand... but what will we tell Violet?" Ro said," The truth...Violet sweety come here." Violet walked into the den and saw Angel crying and said," Mommy why you crying?" Angel said," Your father is going to tell you." Ro said," Violet.. i don't know how to say this... umm... well.. okay i will be dieing soon and it's to save you and everyone else." Violet started to get tears in her eyes and then she exploded into tears and said," N-N-NO YOU CAN'T D-DIE YOUR THE BEST D-DAD EVER!" Ro said hugging his daughter and crying as well," Violet sweety, i understand you love me and i might just be the best dad ever but you will still have mommy and she's going to protect you." Violet looked at Angel and Angel nodded still crying. Then Violet said," But we already lose Spike... i can't lose dad too." Angel said joining the hug turning it into a family hug," I know sweety.. i know i don't want him gone either but it's the choice he made." Ro said looking at the two best girls in his life," i think we should get some sleep." Angel said," I guess but Violet sleeping with us tonight." Ro said," I was hoping she would." The three wolves laid down together and went to sleep.

When morning came Angel opened her eyes only to see Voodoo and a red wolf with red eyes (Slash) stepped into the den. Angel shot up and shook Ro awake. Ro said," What" he looked at Voodoo and Slash and shot up as well and said," What are you two doing here!" Voodoo said," Well we came to see if you made your mind up.. giving you some tim efor the fight before the army gets here. Ro said," Yea i decided i would sacrifice myself." Voodoo said," Excellent choice." Slash said," Okay let's get the fight started... meet you at the feeding grounds." Ro nodded then they walked out. Ro turned around to Angel and Violet and said," let's go." Angel said," Okay." Then they walked out the den about 1 minute away from Voodoo and Slash. when they reached the feeding grounds Slash turned around and said," Ro are you ready?" everyone in the pack was watching. Ro said," Yes im read-" Before he could finish Slash jumped at him. Ro pushed him off and struck his face with his paw cutting a mark across his face. Slash kicked Ro and then slashed his claw across his face and his stomach. Ro kick him off of him and slabbed his paw into his stomach. Slash laughed and said," Is that it?" then he spit blood in Ro's face and Ro fell back and started wipeing his eyes. Slash jumped up to land on him. Ro cleaned one eye and saw him flying at him. Ro stuck both of his legs into the air kicking Slash back into the air. Ro got up and lunged at Slash tackling him into a tree and then Ro started swinging as fast as he could mutiple time cutting his face till you couldn't tell who he was. Ro stopped after about 38 slashes and Slash's lifeless body fell to the ground. Ro looked at Voodoo and Voodoo said," Good job now time for the sacrifice." Ro said," Let me tell everyone bye first." Voodoo said," That's only fair." Ro walked up to Angel and Violet and said," Well i guess this is it?" Angel started to cry as she hugged Ro and VIolet did the same as she hugged his leg. Ro said," Please don't cry i can't stand to see the most beautiful girls in the world cry." Angel said," We can't help it." Ro started to cry a little and said," I know just be strong for me?" Angel nodded and said," I love you.. please stay with by my side in spirit.. guide me through all the problem and protect us." Ro said," I love you too and don't worry i will never leave you... you either Violet i will be watching you too." Violet said crying," Bye dad." Ro back away from them and said," I love you both... bye." Then he turned around and walked back to Voodoo where Voodoo said," Are you ready?" Ro nodded and Voodoo raise his paw to strike him. Someone screamed STOP! and everyone turned and looked to see Jake is the one who screamed it. Then Jake said," You need a sacrifice right Voodoo?" Voodoo said," Yes?" Jake said," Then take me... Ro has a family that needs him." Voodoo said," i guess that could work." Ro said," Jake what are you doing?" Jake said," Saving you... Angel and Violet need you now more then ever... seeing that Angel is pregnant again." Ro looked starteled and looked at Angel who grew a smile and nodded. Ro said," She's pregnant?" Jake smiled and said," Yes now go to her i will take your place here." Ro said," Thank you i will never forget you bro." Jake said," I didn't think you would." Ro ran to Angel and Violet who imbraced him in a hug and Angel said," Oh my gosh thank you God." Suddenly Jake fell dead and Voodoo said," The sacrifice is complete, the infected are gone, the dead will rise to live again amongst you all as no zombie but as their normal self!" Ro said," Okay Voodoo i think you need to go now." Voodoo nodded and walked away. Ro and his new family went back to their den. Suddently all his old pack members started showing up again... Blade, Slim, Drizzy, Ghost, Shock, Sparkle, Fairy, Daisy, and everyone else.

A few years later Angel had already gave birth to their new daughter, Blossom.. she was gray with a white underbelly and had purple eyes. After the pups grew up they found mates and everyone lived in peace.

THE END

**Long chapter well i had to end it... WELL please tell me how i did **

**I will be making a new story soon so stay tuned**

**The only charaters i own in my stories are Ro because it's me, Drizzy, Slim, Blade, Angel, and Violet.. you can use the name just aslong as it's not the same wolf, they can look the same just not be the exact same wolf please BUT DON'T USE RO AT ALL PLEASE AND THANK YOU.. **

**Well till next time this is Lil Ro Peace out... GOODNIGHT EVERYONE or GOODMORNING whatever time zone you are LOL.**


End file.
